


Peggy

by dontbecooler



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, You'll understand if you read, peggy is not peggy, this is not polyamory even though we want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peggy and Steve live together, and Bucky is intruding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperOreoMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOreoMan/gifts).



> So my friend superoreoman has a story like this and I wanted to have one too, so I'm giving it a go  
> I am not as good as her, but i had fun writing this :)
> 
> I hope all of you like it!!
> 
> ENJOY XX

#  ****

The relationship between Bucky and Peggy didn’t start off well. Bucky walked through Steve’s front door and didn’t see her, didn’t expect her, camouflaged in the dark carpet, matching the cushions, so he tripped over her. This caused a sudden change in her demeanour, launching herself upon his foot and commencing to try and murder the sock and skin underneath. The skirmish was only resolved after Bucky started swearing like a sailor, preparing to kick away his assailant into the wall, but Steve came to the rescue. He bent over, chiding the cat but not really, and he picked the monster up lovingly. Peggy immediately ceased her caterwauling, a purr rumbling in her throat as her paws came up to hold Steve’s shirt, claws sheathed.

 

Bucky fell onto his ass, peeling off his sock and gaping at the droplets of blood forming in the sliced incisions and deeply pierced holes.

 

His eyes flicked upwards and he glared accusingly, looking entirely offended and as menacing as he could with wounded pride, but now his expression seemed over dramatic. Peggy had rolled onto her back in Steve’s arms like a babe, and her lantern green eyes were half shut in content. The vicious had entirely dissipated in that small amount of time.

 

Steve grinned, fingers pulling through the long tabby hair on her stomach, not seeming to care that Bucky’s foot was _dying._

“This is [Peggy](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/98/db/d9/98dbd904cbe62996d0d7d0a936a84ead.jpg).”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes, because he’d met Peggy during the war, and she’d never been rude to him. The namesake wasn’t like the being it seemed. He wasn’t going to like this creature, that much was evident in the way he stood. His sock sat torn in his hand, and he picked up his small suitcase, slinking away. Peggy seemed unaffected, letting herself be cradled, her purr uninterrupted.

 

-

 

The first attack was the only one Steve witnessed. The cat, the one he’d rescued from the alley when he’d first moved in, was an angel when he was in the apartment. She curled around his legs, talked to him as he did household chores. If Bucky was in the room, she seemed to ignore him entirely, and this was reciprocated. Bucky did not want to have anything to do with the creature, resorting to glaring at her, and he soon learned that Peggy was simply a terror when Steve wasn’t around to referee.

 

The second fight was about the arm chair, a few weeks after the first incident. Bucky wanted to watch television because Steve had gone. He was working, doing something Bucky wasn’t interested in, and he wanted to pass the time alone. So he walked to the chair directly in front of the T.V. Peggy was sat right in the centre. She wasn’t sleeping, her eyes were in fact wide open, watching Bucky watch her. Their arrangement of not interacting seemed to be working, but Bucky wanted the chair. Peggy was a goddamn cat, she did not have the right to seating.

 

Bucky leaned down, using his left arm to scoop up underneath her, being careful despite how the resentment was forming in waves from both parties. They both occupied the same space, and both of them wanted priority when it came to Steve’s attention. It was a simple case of ‘this apartment ain’t big enough for the both of us’. Two was company, three was one dark haired being too many.

 

However, the moving of Peggy by metal arm seemed to be working, but it wasn’t to last. When Bucky went to place the cat on the ground, Peggy decided it was time to change the way things were going. She almost moved against the laws of physics, her claws hooking into the grooves of the plating, scrambling up the metal with a manic version of composure. She finally got to skin, and disregarding any kind of scarring she used it as leverage to throw herself back onto the chair. Bucky would have killed it, as he swore loudly and brought a hand up hurriedly to hold his collar. The flesh screamed where it was ripped and pierced, and despite that, the anger that bubbled up in him, Bucky knew Steve would be upset if he did, so he chose instead to glare daggers. The daggers were covered in poison and aimed to kill, but only in the form of a glare. Once more, he stalked away, not feeling like watching T.V. anymore.

 

When Steve returned home, Peggy was sat sleeping on the arm chair, and Bucky had just finished a shower. He had washed away the evidence that his assassin’s reflexes were bested by a street cat’s.

 

-

 

So the silent war began. Bucky was fair game for the tabby when he was home alone. Making food, she would claw up his legs to steal a morsel and then scream away with it before Bucky could even hit at her. Walking down the hallway was even more exciting, because she could hide in one of the rooms, leap out with ninja precision, massacre any part of Bucky’s body she landed on, and she would do this until Bucky realised what was happening. The amount of time between the start of the ambush and the moment she ran away was always long enough for her to draw blood. Her favourite game though, was to wait outside the bathroom when the shower was going, and she’d make as if to leap at the other as he stepped out in a towel. Precious things were vulnerable, and Bucky got a heart attack from this game three times before deciding not to risk it. He started bringing his clothes into the bathroom, getting changed straight after.

 

Steve remained peacefully oblivious to the bullying. Bucky didn’t change from his usual skulking self. Steve was too unobservant to see Bucky change after he went away. After an attack he’d slink around a little more, his gaze a little stormier. Steve unknowingly started buying a little more antiseptic cream, but that was about it. Bucky healed quickly, so the only beings aware of what was happening were Peggy and Bucky.

 

-

 

In the wake of six months of abuse, there was a change in the tide. Peggy began to lose her game. Despite how the malice reigned between them for the first months of living together, it was slowly moving to neutrality. Peggy still wanted to play, but Bucky was healing. He started going out to places with Steve more often than not, and to avoid the menace when he was at home, he went into his room and shut the door. Peggy only managed to get Bucky on very rare occasions, where he was tired and didn’t think to take the right precautions. Ultimately though, a stale mate was reached. It allowed for being constantly on edge, but the original wave of hatred was boiling down.

 

-

 

There were a few occasions where the bubbling malice didn’t exist. If Bucky had a nightmare he would normally just go to Steve’s bed and share the rest of the night with him. For this exact reason, Steve was reluctant to leave Bucky overnight. Unfortunately, in his line of work, it had to happen. Bucky assured Steve he’d be fine. Nightmares weren’t too common, he’d managed for eight months without needing to be admitted into any kind of hospital, he could take care of himself.

 

On the first night alone, Bucky did have a nightmare. He woke up screaming, like usual, throat nearly hoarse. It took a lot of work to push the red hands away from his face and chest. Away from Steve, from his friends. So Bucky calmed himself down, those friends in his mind. He could take care of himself. He did so by going to the liquor cabinet. Steve didn’t need a liquor cabinet, he hadn’t wanted one, but Bucky had convinced him for this exact reason. Of the both of them, Bucky could at least get tipsy. He’d have to have a shower, wash away the sweat drying on his skin, but for the moment he tried to burn the demons away with the strongest alcohol he could find. He stood idle in the middle of the kitchen for a full fifteen minutes, taking a swig straight from the bottle every time he felt inclined. That was until he saw the silhouette of his attacker on the bench, and he sighed. He glared half-heartedly, and swayed as he put the bottle away. He preceded to bravely turn his back on the cat, stalking back to his room then throwing himself onto the bed. He didn’t realise he’d left the door open or that he’d been followed until it was far too late.

 

Bucky cried out in surprise when Peggy leaped onto the end of his bed. He sat bolt upright, tense and ready to fight away her claws, but she was moving slowly, carefully, which made Bucky narrow his eyes in suspicion. Peggy didn’t move slowly around him. She moved like lightening, attacked as sharp as a knife’s edge. Her pace now wasn’t changing, she kept walking up the bed, closer to where Bucky sat, the silence heavy until Bucky broke the silence.

 

“The fuck do you want from me?”

 

Peggy made no inclination to respond in any way until she’d finished her advancement. She plopped herself down, curling herself into Bucky’s hip, into a ball. Bucky wasn’t really comprehending what was happening or act on it until Peggy started to rumble with a low purr.

 

Bucky sat for a full five minutes before he moved. He set his hand atop Peggy’s head, and when said hand wasn’t mauled, he ran it through her fur. After a minute of hesitant petting, Bucky decided this wasn’t an assassination attempt, and he lay down. Peggy stayed where she was, and by moving down the bed, the cat ended up tucked snugly under his arm. Her rumbling travelled through Bucky’s chest calmingly, and it didn’t take long for him to slip into unconsciousness. He slept right through the night, until he was woken late morning by a quick, bat to the nose.

 

The next time Steve had to leave overnight, Bucky was able to reassure him by saying with certainty that Peggy would protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> for Chels (if you read this you cheeky buggar)  
> I haven't had internet but i miss you bro, so here this is. Hopefully it get fixed. I know stucky isn't your thing but yeh
> 
> SuperOreoMan - Sasha (destiel)   
> it good look it up :)


End file.
